A light scattering instrument will be constructed which will be able to measure all of the information carried by the light that has scattered from a solution of macromolecules. The instrument will make use of all available polarization variables, including some hitherto unused in the study of light scattering, but which are predicted by theory to contain a certain amount of information on the tertiary and quaternary structure of a scattering polymer that is not small with respect to the wavelength of the scattered radiation. An attempt will be made to make use of the resonant Raman and Rayleigh scattering, in order to enhance the signal and also to simplify the analysis of the expermental results. The first biological sample material to be examined will be membrane preparations from Mycoplasma.